


Did You Wanna Prom With Me?

by Ali19375



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali19375/pseuds/Ali19375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April is rolling around, and one thing is on everyone's mind: Prom. Louis expects a lot out of the night once Vincent unexpectedly asks him out in a sheepish, romantic gesture. But someone's gotta tell Teddy that Vincent's gay! Get ready for a crazy prom, plus an entire month of buildup. Lots of sex, drugs, fights, and as many other terrible things I can push upon these poor kids. Warnings will precede the chapters.<br/>If you have an idea to make the story better, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's the Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: drug use

The bright phone screen shined in Louis' eyes annoyingly, the flashy dress it showed almost making him gag. Kamri pulled her phone back and started messing with it again. “That's the dress I was gonna buy. Do you think he'd like it?”

“I still can't believe you're going to prom with him,” Louis complained, returning the burning joint to his lips.

“He's your brother, Louis, you're going to have to accept it at some point.”

Disagreeing with her statement, Louis stayed silent, staring off into the distance as he got lost in his own thoughts. Kamri set aside her phone and reached over the other to grab the joint, pulling him from his mind. “Hey,” he started, a fantasy playing out in his head. “Do you think someone is gonna ask me to prom?” There was a specific someone he was thinking of, but he didn't reveal it just yet.

“I don't know, I thought you were just going to bring one of your boy toys and fuck him at the beach house or something,” Kamri admits, coughing a bit after blowing her smoke.

Laying back on his couch, Louis shut his eyes, colored patterns flashing on the back of his lids. “I just want someone to ask me,” he complained, stressing on the word someone as if to tell her that he had someone in mind and wanted to talk about it. She was oblivious though, distracted by something on her phone. She didn't bother to reply, not even noticing he said something. Louis picked up his own cell, checking a new text from the one who had been on his mind this entire conversation.

“hey, louis?” The words on his phone were imprinted in his mind.

He bit down a grin as he replied, “hey babe u need smth??” It only took half a minute for the reply to flash across the screen.

“can we meet up”

“lol someones thirsty :*”

“haha. just meet me at the trail in the woods behind the school”

“outside? didnt kno u were into that fawkes ;)))”

“text me when you get here”

Turning off his phone display with a mischievous smirk, Louis stood from the couch. He grabbed his keys and a cigarette, flicking Kamri's nose to get her attention.

“Going out for a bit. Clean up for me, will you?” He headed towards the door without an explanation, and Kamri gave him a perplexed expression.

“Huh? Where are you going?”

Louis stood in the door way, waving his phone at her. “Meeting up with one of my boy toys!” He grinned and winked, leaving with the smile still plainly painted on his face.


	2. The Promposal

Lighting the cigarette, Louis pulled out of his driveway, turning up the music. He was unable to erase the dumb grin off his face ever since he left Kamri, and was almost not ashamed of it. He thought it'd be best to get out all of his giddiness before encountering the boy. Vincent was so transparent in making secrets; at least Louis knew for a fact that this would be the proposal. He thought it was cute how obvious Vincent was being, though. Really adorable, actually.

Dizzy from holding the cigarette smoke in his lungs too long, and still being a bit high, he parked the car a little crooked. Taking a minute to breath and shake his head, as well as massage the dumb smile out of his face, he started towards the trail. There was no Vincent in sight.

“hey im at the entrance part where r u????”

“follow the light”

“????????????”

“dude just do it”

Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Hopeless romantic,” he commented under his breath. A little confused by the word light, seeing as the sun was still lingering right above his head, Louis ventured onto the paved walkway with arms crossed over his chest, looking for anyone or anything to direct him. Then, a tiny glow popped out at him. He would've called it a firefly if it weren't too bright out for it to be flashing right now. As Louis came closer, it was clear that the small light was a candle. He also noticed the grass around it was trampled, and a few broken branches were left beside it. The idiotic smile returned in a flash, one of his hands popping up to cover his blushing face.

“What a huge dweeb,” he told himself, in awe that he was actually experiencing such a story book romance like this. A sudden thought of questioning came to his mind. Disbelief. This story didn't belong to him; it belonged to someone else in Vincent's life. The sour thought wiped the pink from his cheeks. He blinked it off and followed the bent trees and squashed flowers, candle after candle.

After a trail of about five candles, Louis bit his lip. He could see an opening up ahead through the thick foliage, along with what seemed like a huge pile of candles. He could definitely see the quarterback's messy jeans and torn brown boots. Louis could recall removing those pants a series of times. Maybe he'd take Vincent out shopping later.

Louis pulled himself out of his distraction. With a deep breath, he plastered on that devil's smirk he was infamous for, and pushed his way through the tree branches. What stood before him almost made him break his facade. The same candles that he had followed earlier were laid out in a bed of roses, spelling out the most popular question you can spell out with candles: “PROM?” A few feet away stood the buff boy in a crooked bow tie holding his own bouquet of roses.

Vincent cleared his throat, hoping to gain the attention of Louis, who had been staring at the gorgeous display in stupor. Louis raised his eyebrows, chuckling as the wrinkles on his forehead slowly relaxed when Vincent spoke.

“Did you wanna prom with me? No- Wait, I meant if you wanted to go to prom with someone, that maybe I could-”

Louis decided now was an okay time to interrupt him. “My, how unexpected. Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you to do something so bold as to ask another boy out to prom, in the secluded woods with no one else around. I'm almost proud of you, Vincent.” Shaking his head with a soft laugh, Louis walked around the rose bed to Vincent. “And these roses smell delicious, but I was hoping for something a little more...” Louis made a gesture to Vincent's hips as he halted his stride right next to Vincent, barely leaving space between them. Vincent's red cheeks and cracked lips only made his new formed cheeky smile better to look at.

“I thought you would say that.” Slipping his hand into his back pocket, Vincent pulled out a condom and pushed it into Louis' palm. Half way shocked, Louis rolled his fingers across the condom, looking Vincent in the eye. Again, the deprecating thought found it's way back into his head.

“Are... are you sure?” Louis asked in a voice a lot softer than the one he was just using. He moved his eyes to the roses that tickled his nose. He doubted that this was supposed to be for him. No one would ever do this for him, especially not Vincent.

“Am I sure?” Vincent responded, his words cautious and confused as they left his lips. The question pushed Louis back into his original state, and he caught himself before his weakness got the best of him.

“There are bugs out here,” He complained, voice back to normal. Vincent giggled shyly, looking down at the roses as well.

“We don't have to do it out here,” he assured. Louis replied with the rip of the condom package. He plucked a rose out of Vincent's hand and pushed it behind his own ear.

“I think I'll be able to get over a few ant bites in exchange for a new, hot experience.” His hand roamed to Vincent's pants, his long fingers brushing against his zipper and his lips pushing up into a well deserved kiss.


	3. Bride's Bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: lots of naughty bits (nsfw)

The experience was familiar. Rolling tongues, pressing thighs, soft hands, firm movements. It was the added nature sound that really got it for the two. The fact that they were in public brought out the best in them, although it made Vincent slightly nervous and embarrassed. It was as if they were putting on a show for themselves. Vincent rolled his hips into Louis' hand needily, a small groan coming from his mouth as if to ask for more. He still held on to the roses between them like a bride's bouquet, shimmying a hand down his chest to undo his pants.

His heart hadn't soared this way in a while. Through most of his high school years, he had dealt with his unrequited heartache in several ways: fantasies, stories, forgotten love notes, journals. But after that fateful day in November, Vincent hands down decided that this would be the best way to go. Vincent likes to believe that he was the first to fall in love, and Louis had no problem in trying to correct him. After a month of sex and constant teasing and flirting, Vincent couldn't help but slowly begin to like the flamboyant boy. However, his love for Teddy was still strong.

Louis, feeling like he could see the other boy on the fence between who he should pick, decided to play with him even further by doing small but significant romantic gestures, trying to pull him over to his side of the fence. One night, during one of Andre's many intense parties, Louis had offered to take Vincent out to dinner at a five-star restaurant, which led to a make out session in the empty restroom and road head on the way back to Louis' house. He is constantly spying on Vincent, popping up in the most random situations just to flirt. He even started to use more loving flirts, instead of exclusively sexual. He complimented the boy's personality more than his physique, and each time he did, Vincent's face would grow red and a silly grin would find it's way under a hiding hand. The two had also started kissing more passionately. At first, all of their movements were full of unconnected lust and hunger for a feeling that any sexual teenager would want. Recently, Louis made sure to gently press his lips on as much skin as he could cover. In doing this, however, Louis ended up really believing the affectionate things he said and did, allowing himself to fall in love back.

Rosacea acting up, Louis pulled back from the kiss, planting a few more before he bent his head down to tease his neck. His hand helped the other out of his jeans, his soft fingertips finding their way into the boy's boxers. Vincent's short breaths pushed into Louis' ear as he started to moan softly, the soft touch teasing him to the point his hips were twitching. Louis grinned, his blossoming cheeks puffing up as he looked into Vincent's eyes in a way that would surge blood through anyone's heart.

"Here, take off your shirt," Louis suggested, finally taking the roses from him and setting them down. He noticed that the boy had taken the time to pluck off the thorns from the stem, and it made his chest feel full. Vincent pulled his shirt off, letting the chilly spring air brush against his body. Sliding hands down the other's sculpted chest, Louis bit his lips and softly kissed across the tanned and fuzzy skin. His lips dropped lower, and along with them, he dropped to his knees, finishing what his hands started earlier. As he pulled out the half hard cock, he tilted his head upward to look at Vincent for a second before he started to rub his hand across the tender skin. He lifted his dick and kissed the underside, sucking on that certain spot for a while before dragging his tongue up to the tip.

Vincent's head rolled on his shoulders. He could feel his leg twitch as the blonde began to push his lips around the head of his cock. The air in his lungs leaked out faster than he could breath, his chest moving up and down. Louis brought one of his hands up to tease and massage his balls as his mouth got more coverage with each bob of the head. Vincent always felt dirty when Louis touched his nuts, as if he was some porn star, but it felt too good for him to complain. With a purring moan, Louis felt the dick almost gag him. That's how he knew it was starting to feel good for the other. He slowly pulled his mouth off, popping his lips as his hand replaced his tongue. Catching his breath, he leaned up to kiss Vincent's lower abdomen, softly biting on some of the muscle he had formed there. Just thinking about how buff Vincent was turned Louis on enough that he was starting to get hard as well.

Vincent ran his fingers through the blonde poof, messing it up a little. He always thought Louis looked cuter with his messy bed hair than all gelled back. He looked down at the other as he returned his lips to the deep red head. "Oh, God," was all he could say before letting a small moan leak from his lips. Moaning always made him feel girly, but at this point, he decided that he was already gay as fuck so girly moaning didn't matter. He held Louis by the back of the head and gently started to push him up against himself, knowing that Louis liked it when Vincent took control with blow jobs. He never realized just how many of the other's kinks he knew. He never planned for their relationship to go so far.

After Louis decided that this was as hard as Vincent could get, he picked up the condom from earlier and started rolling it onto the other's dick. He stood up, already starting to take off his shirt and pants. Vincent went ahead and removed his messy jeans, kicking them to the side. Scared of grass stains, Louis threw his clothes on top of Vincent's. As soon as the two were completely nude, Louis pushed himself against the quarterback, partially to protect himself from the chilly breeze, but mostly out of horniness.

"What way should we fuck today?" Louis asked, his red cheeks complimenting his long eyelashes as he looked down at the other's chest. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

After a moment of thought, Vincent nodded, leaning down to kiss Louis' head. "I have a good idea." With no further words, he grabbed Louis by the upper thigh and hoisted him into the air. Quickly catching on, Louis coiled his legs on the other's waist.

"I like this idea," Louis whispered coyly, his arms holding onto Vincent's shoulders for safety. Pushing their lips together roughly, Vincent held Louis by the ass with one hand, and started to finger him with the other. He only spent a few seconds doing that, though, because before Louis even had time to moan, Vincent was already pushing himself into the other. Slowly, he lowered the other down on him, and Louis' insides were itching so much for this that he had to whine out. The two started a slow pace as Louis tried his best to roll his hips onto the other in mid air. He lacked a lot of the muscle that Vincent had, so he let the other bounce him as he kissed across the boy's cheeks, breathy moans flying out every time Vincent pushed in deep enough.

Barely able to hold his breath, Vincent squeezed Louis' ass as he slammed their bodies together, replying to the kisses as best he could. His knees began to shake as he felt himself come near, but he wanted to hold it off. He turned his head to make Louis kiss his lips before her suggested, "Do you wanna try another position?"

After another grunt, Louis nodded, always up for something new. Vincent slowed down to a stop, carefully placing the boy down on the ground. His legs felt a little numb as he continued to hold onto Vincent for balance. His fingers grazed across the other's skin delicately.

"You want me to ride you?" Louis offered, thinking that the entire rose bed scene would be the perfect place for this. Vincent, face red from the work he exerted, just nodded, as he looked around for a place to lie down. Beside the rose bed was a pile of wilted rose petals and grass, which was probably the least thorniest place among the rose bushes. He grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him over, sitting his bare ass down as he looked up at Louis, with the same innocent eyes he always uses. It used to make Louis angry, but now he only found them irresistible.

He pushed on Vincent's shoulders to tell him to lie back, lifting his leg over the other so that he was straddling him. Vincent lied back, propping himself up on his elbows, and watched Louis kneel down and lower his hips. He held the other's cock and pushed it into himself, making a blissful face as he pushed down, purposefully tightening his asshole. In no time, Louis was rocking his hips to a quick rhythm, and Vincent's head was hanging back as he did his best not to cum. Vincent couldn't help how he lifted his hips up into Louis' rhythm, though. He put one hand on Louis' butt cheek and used the other to start pumping Louis, noticing that the boy had a lack of attention to his cock. In reply, Louis moaned loudly, rolling his hips in a circle as he picked up the pace. His grabbed onto Vincent's fore arm, feeling enough pleasure to blow his mind from both his prostate getting rubbed up against and his dick getting jerked off. Vincent grunted with every movement they made together, his chest expanding bigger than ever.

"Oh, fuck!" Louis exclaimed, feeling his cum shoot out onto Vincent's chest. He kept riding until it was over, his hips pushing as far as they could, his ass tightening around Vincent's dick. Not too much longer, Vincent found himself unable to hold it, shooting his load into the condom with a deep groan. He slapped Louis' ass as his hips stopped their motion, breathing heavier than ever. Ignoring the lumped semen that stuck to Vincent's chest, Louis laid down on the other, removing the throbbing dick from his ass. Breathless, he cupped Vincent's cheek and kissed him tenderly. There had never been a moment that he felt so in love.


	4. Is This A Secret?

The two lay spent in the itchy grass, bare naked and slightly cold, but completely content. Louis was curled beside Vincent, who lay on his back with his head turned enough to bury his nose in the sweet smelling locks of the blonde's hair. Louis began to fiddle his fingers along the heavy chest that elevated before him.

"Y'know, it's great and all that you asked me to prom in general," He started, not wanting to go out of character, but still being cautious about completely dejecting the other. "Especially how you did. I'd say that was the best promposal of the year, but..." He trailed off, shifting a little. He lifted his head to place his still rosy cheeks on the boy's pecs as he tried to continue.

"Are you planning on keeping this a secret?" He sounded dissapointed and a little discouraged.

"Oh, well, I..." Vincent had thought about this and thought about this. After stressing himself out enough, he decided it would just play out on it's own or something. Maybe if he got the question out of the way, everything afterwards would be easier. He was wrong.

"You're seriously going to keep the fact that we are going to prom together a secret? What happens when football star Vincent Fawkes shows up with no date? Or what if the group you're going with forces you to ask some random chick-" Louis' ranting was scaring Vincent. He almost started to sound like his mother.

"Wait, I never said it was going to be a secret! I just haven't thought about how to actually..." Vincent wanted so desperately to tell everyone and get this stupid thing off his chest.

"Oh, well maybe you should start off small. Tell a few people. Word will get out soon enough, anyway." Louis didn't think Vincent would actually come out. He assumed that they would just meet eyes awkwardly through out the dance, and find some secluded part of the hotel and make out.

"Who would I tell?" Vincent asked, afraid to even write down the fact that he was gay.

"I don't know," Louis shrugged, turning his head slightly inward so that his lips were almost touching the boy's skin. "Teddy, probably," he mumbled out, the warm breath spreading out to Vincen't neck. He could practically feel Vincent's heart freeze beneath his cheek.

"Teddy?" With his chest tightening, it was painfully obvious how much Vincent still liked Teddy. At least to Louis.

"He is your best friend," Louis emphasized. He couldn't stand to picture the encounter in his head. What if Teddy finally realized what he was missing out on, and decided to take Vincent back right then and there? But Louis wondered why he should even care if that did happen, he's definitely not the type to get attached to some senior year prom fling. He really hoped he wasn't.

"Well, yeah he is." Vincent agreed. He would've said more, but the thought dug deeper into his head, and he strayed from the conversation. Although he had tried to kiss Teddy multiple times, he had never officially come out to the boy. Would he expect it? Would he get jealous of Louis? Vincent almost hoped so. He really hoped so, in fact, but that was to be kept a secret.

"And? Are you going to tell him?" Louis was starting to get annoyed. Vincent often drifted off into his own world when Teddy was mentioned, and it gave him the worst feeling in his stomach, a feeling he refused to name.

"I- I don't know." Vincent answered honestly.

"Alright," Louis sighed, his eyes popping open when a new idea came to him. "If you don't, I will." The blonde stood swiftly from their laying position, tiptoeing over the grass to retrieve his clothes, while Vincent still laid shock at his response.

"What? You can't-"

"Why can't I? We know each other pretty well, I think I'll be able to drop the bomb." He slipped his head through his shirt and pulled up his jeans.

"But he's-" Vincent sat up, trying to protest.

"He's not going to like it? I'll give him a cigarette to handle the news, whatever. Don't worry, Fawkes, I think I've got this under control." Finishing up perfecting his outfit, Louis walked over to the other and leaned down to give him a drawn out kiss goodbye. "Do you wanna come with to make sure?" Vincent wanted to consider the option, but in his panic he just shook his head drastically. "Alright, suit yourself. I'll text you his reaction, 'kay?"

Louis strode back through the path he came, leaving Vincent rushing to get his clothes on and regret not trying harder to stop Louis. This was going to turn out so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a bitch my computer lost it all and i had to rewrite it all.........
> 
> sorry for literally taking months to finish rewriting this. oops


	5. Don't Be A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA  
> just a bunch of unnecessary drama  
> these last 5 chapters all happened within a few hours can u believe how much time rich people have on their hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after taking a break long enough to have a baby, i think im ready to start this fic up again  
> at least before i start senior yr of high school and have to focus on that instead D:  
> hope you guys enjoy!! thank you for all the support i love you guys

The crackling sound of the wheels rolling across the pavement amplified astoundingly as Louis drove in front of the Bijapur estate. The post-cum high he had felt as he left the woods had finally run out, and he felt inexplicably drained. What he would do for a few shots of vodka right now. Instead, he rolled behind a hedge of thick bush, hiding from the house to seem less suspicious. He unlocked his phone to stare at an open, unsent text to Teddy trying to find a reason he would give to get into the boy's house. So far, he had gone through, “r u busy? we should talk,” “whats up dude wanna hang???” and even “i really need to talk to you about vincent,” which he decided sounded much to serious and threatening. He had no idea how to propose the idea of a serious talk, especially about his best friend being gay. He subconsciously pulled out another cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. He was a little bothered at how much he felt he needed that, but ignored the feeling to stare at his phone again.

A notification popped up on his screen, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was a text from Teddy, fuck.

“Hey... correct me if I'm wrong, but is your car outside of my house?”

Louis could feel a sinking feeling in his heart, as if he was a murderer who had been caught in the middle of killing.

Embarrassed and panicked, he replied.

“ya lol i actually was meaning to talk to you. wanna go 4 a drive”

He sent it before he could regret it, sinking into his car seat. He could've sworn he was out of sight! Whatever, at least Teddy noticed him before he had a chance to escape. Now he had to tell him, there was no way out. No way out. Dread rushed over him with this thought. His phone blinked again.

“Oh. I guess I could go, I don't really have anything else to do today. Um... I'll be down in a second.”

Nervously sucking away at his cigarette, Louis rolled his neck back. Why was he doing this to himself. An anxious and almost angry feeling started pounding in his chest, a familiar feeling that happened when his thoughts lingered on Teddy for too long. The part he hated most about it was that Teddy did nothing wrong at all, and he knows that. Feeling disgusted, he suppressed the emotion yet again, realizing it was dumb and never going to be worth feeling.

His phone flashing caught his attention. He ignored his hope that it was Teddy telling him he couldn't leave the house and had to cancel his plans and he would be able to leave and forget the entire incident. Instead, he saw the string of kissing faces and hearts ending with a V that hid the texter's identity from anyone who happened to be snooping around his phone. He did this with all the random boys he texted, but recently he hadn't really been texting anyone else as much as Vincent.

“are you with teddy yet”

“what did u finally decide 2 come along?? :*” Louis avoided the question with a predictable sly remark.

“just please don't tell him”

“please i'll tell him myself”

Louis could almost hear Vincent's begging through the bland text on the screen that made him stop to think of how he should reply. His heart ached for redemption of having to tell Teddy, but he also feared Vincent would end up refusing to tell Teddy, or anyone at that. He needed to take responsibility because Vincent wouldn't. He just knew it. He started a reply, about to tell Vincent that it was too late, when Teddy snuck up beside the car like a cat, quietly calling out to him.

“Louis?” The boy dropped his phone in his lap, text unsent.

“Hey, Teddy. Hop in,” Louis chuckled, unlocking the car with a click. He pulled on some sunglasses he had sitting next to him to hide any emotion that was leaking through his eyes. Teddy slowly climbed into the car.

“Hey. This was...” Teddy trailed off as his nose scrunched a bit at the smell of the smoke. “Unexpected. What did you need to talk about?”

Louis noticed his reaction, taking one last puff before ashing the cigarette, despite only being half smoked. He placed it in the scent-contained compartment he kept his various drugs in from time to time, thinking it'd be pretty rude to throw his trash onto his friend's front lawn right in front of him. Louis started the car and began driving away before answering the boy.

“I just wanted to tell you something.” Louis struggled to find the words he needed. He wiped a few beads of sweat off his forehead before deciding music would make this talk a bit easier. He picked up his phone to turn on blue tooth, almost forgetting the conversation he was in prior to Teddy entering his car. He had received more texts from Vincent.

“i can see you're typing something”  
“please louis”

His chest sinking a bit more, Louis erased the message he had started and closed out of the messaging app. He would reply a little later. He opened up his music and started shuffle on one of his more soothing playlists. The sound system hummed as the song filled the car. Teddy had been giving him an odd look ever since he entered the car. He turned down a random road in the large neighborhood, watching the mansions roll beside him as he spoke again.

“It's kinda about something awkward and shocking.”

“That's okay.” Teddy nodded, prepared for whatever strange thing Louis was about to confide in him. He was extremely confused about this situation. Louis had never come to him with a problem before, he thought Kamri was the one he'd be more willing to go to. There had to be a specific reason he had chose Teddy to talk to, so he waited patiently.

“Also you might not want to hear it, I dunno,” Louis could definitely hear himself chickening out. What the hell was he doing? Should he even be doing this? Vincent was begging him not to. He really shouldn't. He absolutely shouldn't. His entire relationship with Vincent could be ruined from this.

“You can tell me what it's about first, if it's hard to say,” Teddy helped, offering a smile as if to say no matter what he told him, it'd be alright. His large eyes halfway hidden behind his glasses gleamed softly as his coffee colored skin glowed in the sunlight gleaming through the windshield. That was the face Vincent was really in love with. He was sure of it.

His throat felt a little dry as he squeezed out his next word.

“Vincent.”

Not a moment later, the car filled with the loud sound of Louis' ringtone, contrasting greatly with the song playing previously. He looked down at his phone to see the long string of kisses and hearts, nearly making him gasp. Out of fear, he hung up the call immediately, the sound of the music slowly filling the area again.

“Who was that?” Teddy asked, quite concerned.

“Uh, it was just Kamri. She... She's pissing me off right now.” Louis replied coldly. Teddy nodded, now understanding why he had come to him instead. Louis quickly picked up his phone and replied to Vincent, unable to risk another call from him. God, his head was clouded, he was so freaked out.

“fuck i wont tell him chill”

Louis regretted how harsh the text sounded but he was driving with sunglasses on and it was already hard enough to try and hide the screen from Teddy.

“Did you still want to tell me?” Teddy asked shyly, not sure what it was about Vincent that was making Louis so upset. He feared that Vincent had gotten into another one of his rages around or even because of Louis. It didn't look like Louis was harmed anywhere. However, his eyes were covered by the sunglasses. Teddy looked down at his lap, hoping for the best.

Louis paused, sighing deeply as he circled around a cul de sac at the end of the long road he turned down.

“I think Vincent wants to tell you more than I do,” He finally confessed. A weight lifted from his chest with the words.

The curiosity was getting to Teddy, but he was much too polite to force the secret out of Louis. He just really hoped no one got hurt. That's all that he could think of to happen. What else would be this important?

“Do you want me to just drop you back at your house?” Louis asked, emotionless. He really didn't know how to get out of this situation and wanted nothing more than to go back to his house and get hammered.

“Yeah, that'd be fine, thank you,” Teddy smiled, settling into the cushy leather seat of the car. A sheet of worry covered him from head to toe, making his stomach churn. He was even more confused and scared than when he first saw Louis' car driving around his house. It was obvious that Louis was stressed out about whatever happened, and he even felt he couldn't speak about it around Teddy. It had to have been bad news.

The rest of the car ride was silent aside from the music, which had gotten unreasonably loud in both of their ears. Louis approached the Bijapur estate yet again, slowing down in front of the large gates. He uncharacteristically apologized to Teddy for pulling him out of his house as he said goodbye.

“It's alright, really. Just,” Teddy gulped, “If you're in trouble, don't be a stranger.” Teddy shut the door, waving off Louis before he went back through the gates.

Louis slowly drove away, waiting a few miles before he blasted the stereo and stepped on the gas. Fuck a few shots of vodka, he needed the whole damn bottle.

 


	6. Why Won't You Tell Me What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teddy and his helpless lil patoot all confused and sad  
> just the beginning of me breaking my lovely baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so into this story again. have lots in store, BUT i would love love love any ideas or requests for future chapters! ill incorporate as much as i can into the timeline ive got planned out, I LOVE FEEDBACK. TELL ME WHAT U WANT

Teddy had only just reached the front steps to his house when he received a text from Vincent. He stepped inside, curious if Vincent was finally going to tell him what was going on.

“hey have you talked to louis recently”

“Yes, I was just in his car. Is something wrong, Vincent?”

Teddy was seriously worried. In less than a second, he already had a reply.

“no nothing i just need to know if he told you anything weird or something”

“No, he didn't. He told me you would much rather tell me. I don't appreciate being in the dark about this, Vincent. Is everything okay?”

Teddy ached to be able to help, even if he was starting to get annoyed. He felt a surge of helplessness run through his spine. Slowly making his way to his room, Teddy stared at his phone and prayed for a reply. He made it all the way to his bed before he felt the familiar buzz of his phone.

“we should meet up tonight, i have work in 20 minutes but after that”

He groaned at the message. Did he really expect him to sit all day for whatever crazy thing was awaiting him? That was unfair. He considered texting Louis again to really figure out what was going on, but he had a feeling Louis wouldn't spill anything. His impatience was getting the best of him.

“Can't I just visit you on your break?”

“i don't know if i'm getting a break”

Teddy was disheartened. How would he occupy himself until tonight with this daunting unknown news on his mind? He rolled around on his bed, crumpling the fresh sheets. He looked at his watch, chewing on his cheek when he saw it was only 2:46.

“When do you get off of work?”

“8 i'll pick you up right after”

Teddy sighed.

“See you then.”

The boy shut off his phone, not really wanting to communicate with anyone at that point. His stomach turned in an unsettling way, making him curl his knees up to his chest. Scenarios ran through his head as his eyes drooped. The Saturday sun shining through his window seemed so out of place. He looked at his watch again. 2:48. He decided, rolling off his bed and drifting to his desk, that he should work on something to keep the slow passing of time off his mind. He rummaged through his work pile, pulling out a folder labeled “Prom.” The event was only a month away, and he had been putting off this party planning for quite some time.

He wasn't that excited for prom, actually. He wasn't sure if he would even go. The last person Teddy had planned on asking to the dance was Penelope, and that was definitely out of the question. It made him even more sick to think about that. Shaking his head, he combed through the papers, finding what would be top priority, or at least the most time consuming.

After some thinking, he decided that if Vincent was going to prom, he would go too, and that was that. Time rolled by as he worked and worked. However, he kept finding himself distracted, staring at his arms laid out on his desk for minutes at a time, unable to move past the thought that they looked especially thin that day.

 


End file.
